powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Attack Mixture
The power to merge separate attacks/techniques to create new ones. Variation of Power Mixture and Special Attacks. Also Called * Attack Combination * Technique Combination/Mixture Capabilities The user can merge separate techniques into a single whole and combine/merge techniques to create combos or even to create a new force. The resulting technique is often stronger than either of the originating attacks alone. Applications * Effect Stacking * Union Attacks Associations * Attack Powers * Attack Replication * Power Mixture * Power Union ** Combination Attacks * Special Attacks Limitations * May require knowledge on how to use the techniques. Known Users Gallery Goku's Kaio Ken Kamehameha.gif|Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) has created a variety of combined techniques, such as the Kaioken Kamehameha by combining the Kaioken with the Kamehameha… Instant Kamehameha.gif|…the Instant Kamehameha by combining the Kamehameha with Instant Transmission… Dbgtepisode59_121.jpg|…the Dragon Hammer by combining the Kamehameha with the Dragon Fist… Goku's KaiokenSuperSaiyan.gif|…the Super Kaioken by combining the Kaioken with the base Super Saiyan form... Goku's Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken.gif|…the Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken by combining the Kaioken with Super Saiyan God… Maximum_Kaio-ken.png|…and the Maximum Kaioken by combining the Kaioken with Super Saiyan 4. SSB_Vegito_Final_Kamehameha.gif|Vegito (Dragon Ball Super) creates the Final Kamehameha by combining Vegeta's Final Flash with Goku's Kamehameha. Dbgtepisode60_294.jpg|Gogeta (Dragon Ball GT) combines Goku's Kamehameha with Vegeta's Big Bang Attack to create the Big Bang Kamehameha. Baby11.JPG|Uub/Majuub (Dragon Ball GT) creates the Chocolate Kamehameha by combining the Chocolate Beam with the Kamehameha. Shocking Death Ball.jpg|Super 17 (Dragon Ball GT) creates the Electro Eclipse Bomb by combining Android 17's Electric Shot and Hell Fighter 17's Hell Breaker. Final Solar Flare.png|Tien Shinhan (Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans) creates the Final Solar Flare by combining the Solar Flare with the Mystery Ray. Dodohameha_fire.jpg|Tiencha (Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2) creates the Dodohameha by combining Tien's Dodon Ray with Yamcha's Kamehameha. Extreme_Butoden_Krillin_S_Sun_Flare_Destructo-Disc_(Solar_Flare).png|Krillin (Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden) creates the S. Sun Flare Destructo Disc by combining the Solar Flare… Extreme_Butoden_Krillin_S_Sun_Flare_Destructo-Disc_(Giant_Destructo-Disc_Finish).png|… with the Destructo Disc. Burning1.png|Gotenks (Dragon Ball) creates the Burning Kamehameha by combining Trunks' Burning Attack with Goten's Kamehameha. Tailed_Beast_Ball_Rasenshuriken.png|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) combines the Tailed Beast Ball with the Rasenshuriken to create the Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken. Kamui_Lightning_Cutter_(1).png|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) creates the Kamui Lightning Cutter by combining Kamui with Lightning Cutter. Sasuke's Kagutsuchi Chidori.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) creates the Kagutsuchi Chidori by combining the Chidori with Kagutsuchi/Blaze Release. Piston_Fist_Style_One.png|Jugo (Naruto) creates the Piston Fist: Style One by combining the Piston Fist with the Jet Booster Jump. Gum Gum Red Hawk Gatling.jpg|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) creates the Gomu-Gomu no Red Hawk Gatling Hawk Gatling by combining the Gomu-Gomu no Red Hawk Red Hawk with the Gomu-Gomu no Gatling Gatling. Ash's_Pikachu_Volt_Tail.png|Ash's Pikachu (Pokémon) combines Volt Tackle with Iron Tail… Ash_Pikachu_contest.png|…Quick Attack, Iron Tail, and Thunderbolt… Ash_Pikachu_Electrified_Iron_Tail.png|…Iron Tail with Thunderbolt… Ash_Pikachu_Electro_Bolt.png|…Electro Ball with Thunderbolt… Ash_Pikachu_Electro_Iron_Tail.png|…and Electro Ball with Iron Tail. Black_Hole_Laser_SSB4.jpeg|Palutena (Kid Icarus/Super Smash Bros.) creates the Black Hole Laser by combining the Black Hole with the Mega Laser. Rage_Spike.gif|Kirito (Sword Art Online) combines Vorpal Strike with Sonic Leap to perform the Rage Spike. Starchild KISS (Scooby Doo and KISS and rock and roll mystery) laser.gif|Starchild KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) shoots star-shaped eye beams... Starchild KISS (Scooby-Doo) scream.jpg|...Sound beams... Starchild KISS (Scooby-Doo! and Kiss Rock and Roll Mystery) triangle.jpg|...Star-shaped Energy Construction... Starchild KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) beam.jpg|...and Hand beams. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Combinations Category:Energy Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Effect Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries